


My Jon

by INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Jon, Cunnilingus Smut, F/M, First Time, Jonryaweek, Jonryaweek2020, Loss of Virginity, Oasis(Sex Position), Princess(Sex Position), Top Arya, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt/pseuds/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt
Summary: Plot: It has been three years since Jon started training, guarding, and helping Arya. But now Arya has a whole new set of dreams, ones more intimate. So when Jon was bringing Arya her supper, he stopped to watch her train. But one thing led to another, and soon the two were both on the matted floor and kissing heavily. But what happens after that changes everything.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Jonrya Week, Jonrya Week: A Dream of Spring





	My Jon

**Author's Note:**

> JonryaWeek: Teacher/Student  
> Rating: E  
> Age: Jon(27) and Arya(18)  
> Length: 1000-2000(Medium)  
> Date: September 30, 2020

(Arya)

‘What’s happening to me?’ Arya asked herself as she was taking out her frustration out on a punching bag. Arya was plenty of things, but a pervert wasn’t one of them. But since the night she walked into Jon using the shower, she couldn’t take his naked body off her mind, and now she found herself getting all hot and heavy thinking about it.

‘He was her teacher, her bodyguard, her father figure, goddammit!’ Was what her mind said, but her body said otherwise. 

Arya gave the punching bag one more combination of kicks and punches, and back away sweating, heaving for air, and wet from the thoughts. She blinked and fell back onto the mates. Arya released a frustrated sigh, what should she do? 

But she couldn’t get anywhere with that question, for she heard clapping coming from the doorway. Arya looked back, and found Jon standing there leaning against the doorframe. 

Arya immediately noticed that her teacher was dressed, with only sweatpants, and a towel over his shoulder. Ohh she wanted to touch those muscles, and tattoos. Arya shook her head, hoping it would erase those thoughts, but it didn’t. 

Arya stood up, and turned towards her teacher, and asked, “What are you doing here?” 

She watched as Jon got off the doorframe, and grabbed a bag, “Well first I wanted to bring you your food. But then I saw that you were frustrated, and I was hoping I could be your punching bag.” He finished, and handed her the bag of chinese food.

Arya turned around, and mentally screamed, ‘You're the reason for my frustration!!’ But she responded with, “Sure. I wouldn’t mind that.” She felt her core warming, and nipples started to get erect, ‘STOOOOP!’ She screams internally again, placing the bag down onto a branch.

When she turned back around, she watched as Jon put on punching mitts. But what got her attention was the flexing of muscles, and now where once there was Arya who was scared of her feelings for Jon, but now there was a grinning Arya who couldn’t stop staring.

(Jon)

‘What’s she trying to do?’ He asked, as he dodged a kick to the head. This was supposed to be a spar, but Arya was taking it like an actual fight. Jon dodge another punch, and forgetting about where her feet were, Jon fell back onto the mats. 

Jon went to speak but before he could Arya was straddling him, and her lips were on his. He groaned when he felt Arya biting his lips, trying to get her tongue into his mouth. Before he knew it, his cock was hard, and the swaying of his employer’s hips, on his hard cock. 

He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know if he wanted to push Arya away or let this continue. He couldn’t deny his feelings for his buyer, but he also knew it wasn't right for an employee and employer to have this kind of relationship. 

It didn’t take long for Jon to make up his mind, but soon he was running his hands along Arya’s hips, sides, arse, and tits. He heard Arya moan into the kiss, and her hips quicken with her sway over his cock. Jon opened his mouth allowing his boss access to his mouth.

But as he opened it, Arya broke away and sat up so she was straddling him. Jon watched as a flame grew in Arya’s eye, as she looked down at him. Within seconds she was ripping off her sports bra, and pulling down her sport shorts to show a red laced panties. 

Jon knew that Arya wasn’t that curvy, and that her growth was much later than others. But when he watched those small, b-cup tits jiggle as the sport bra released them, he released a groan, and as his cock twitched from the sight. 

Arya grabbed one of his hands, and brought it up to her chest, and Jon groaned as he felt the feel of her small breast. He heard Arya moan as he squeezed, “Yes Jon~. I’ve wanted this to happen for years.” She leaned down and pressed her lips against his, with his hand still on her tit, “I’ve dreamed of you since I could remember.” Another kiss, this one a little more forceful, “But since the day I fell asleep after hiring you, I’ve dreamed of other things, things that were wrong.” A deeper, more forceful kiss, “But I don’t care if they are wrong.” She leaned up, and the fire he saw in those beautiful grey eyes grew. Jon groaned as Arya’s hand slowly moved south, running along her curves, over her belly, and down to her pantie clad cunt, and said, “But I don’t care, if it’s wrong.” Jon watched as Arya shoved a hand down her panties, and moaned, “I want you, Jon~, I want you in me, and I want your hands on my chest.” She took her hand out of her panties, to show it was dripping. 

Jon watched as Arya went to speak but as she opened her mouth, Jon quickly leaned in and placed his lips on hers. He felt Arya moan into her mouth, as he squeezed her tit again. Jon leaned back and said, “Shut up.” He leaned back further until his back was against the matted floor, “And if you want me in you, prove it, Boss Lady.” 

Arya grinned, and stood up, taking off her laced cloth. Jon had wide eyes at the sight of his boss’s beautiful hairless, wet cunt. He then watched as Arya went back to straddling him, and he felt her hands pulling his sweatpants down. 

Jon was then glad that he went commando that day, for as his pants were pulled down, his cock came out, hard, erect, large, and dripping with pre-cum. But most of all it was ready to me sheathed inside of his boss.

-Arya-

Arya wanted that in her. She wanted that thing to break her hymen, and for it to thrust into her over and over again, until she was asleep and full of her bodyguard’s seed. Arya looked up into Jon’s eyes, and saw the want in them.

Arya couldn’t resist the desire now, with the looks her bodyguard was giving to her, and the feel of his hard cock running along her toned stomach. So with determination, and love, Arya grabbed Jon’s cock, and lifted her hips until his cock was aligned with her cunt, and with a quick drop of her hips, Arya was moaning as Jon broke her hymen, and was now completely sheathed in her.

Arya felt a tear as she waited, adjusting herself to Jon’s girth. She would never forget this feeling, the feeling of Jon’s cock inside of her, and breaking her virginity. Arya opened her eyes, and looked at Jon, who had his eyes opened on her, and she could feel the pure love, want, and lust coming off of the look. 

Arya watched as Jon brought a hand up, and cupped her cheek, “I dreamed of you. I remember the first dream I had of you.” He placed his hands on her hips, and lifted her up, “You were young wearing a summer dress.” Arya moaned as he dropped her onto his cock, “And now you are riding my cock. How the times have changed.” 

Arya smacked his hands away from her hips, “Shut up.” She then placed her hands on his chest, and started bouncing. Arya moaned, “Oh, fuuuuuuck~!” Arya loved this. It was wrong, but it felt amazing, and right. 

Arya threw her head back as she felt Jon hit her G-Spot. She moved her hips faster, getting groans from Jon. Arya moaned louder as she felt her bodyguard’s hands moving up from her hips, and onto her breasts. Jon released a groan, and said, “So tight, Boss Lady.” She moaned when Jon squeezed her tits harder, “And so soft.” 

Arya nodded, and moaned out, “Only for you~.” 

Jon leaned up, and kissed her, “Good. For I only want you, Arya.” She moaned as Jon leaned down and placed his mouth on her tit, and started sucking. 

Arya moved around until she was on her knees, and continued swinging her hips, soon Arya felt her climax coming, and with a final moan Arya threw her hands into Jon’s hair, “Yes Jon~ keep sucking.” Arya felt Jon bite her nipple, and with a scream she tightened her cunt. She heard Jon groan and soon she felt him releasing his cum inside of her. 

The two stayed still as they breathed heavily. Arya dropped her head in the crouch of Jon’s neck, and breathed in his scent, and was it a smell. Pine was the most distinct smell, but she could also smell gunpowder, coffee, and steel. And she loved it, yes it was weird but it was the smell Jon, her teacher, bodyguard, assassin, and her father figure for three years.

Arya was taken from her thoughts when she felt Jon move, and soon her head was on his chest as he was lying back against the mat. Jon ran a hand through her hair, her back, and she purred as she felt the cold shivers on her back. 

And soon Arya was asleep, and this time she was dreaming of her holding a bundle of cloth, and was cooing to a babe with black hair, and silver eyes. 

And not knowingly, she moaned out, “My Jon.” As the said man was carrying her to her room.

-End-


End file.
